Winter Palace
by scarlett2112
Summary: Happily engaged and excited to spend Christmas together, Damon and Elena are unexpectedly left to take care of his little sister when a medical issue necessitates their parents departure. Willow however has plans of her own... *Through The Fire and Flames* story-verse.


_**This version of Damon and Elena is from "Through the Fire and Flames." It can be read as a stand alone but if you want to meet them from the beginning and see them in action as smokejumpers, it's in that story.**_

* * *

Damon reaches for her, lifting her once more, this time around the waist. Elena wraps herself around him, how perfectly they seem to fit together. She kisses him, her heart pounding against his, forever, and the rest of their lives, suddenly seems like not nearly enough time. Beside the bed, he lowers her to the floor, the friction between them burning white hot as she slides down his body leaving them both breathless and flushed.

He bends, his tongue sliding slowly along the curve of her breast, and she clutches at his shoulders, afraid that she'll topple over if she doesn't hold on. He eases her back against the bed, and she focuses on his face as he crawls over her, on the absolute love and desire she sees shining in his eyes.

He smiles, brushing the hair from her face. He presses his lips to her bare shoulder and a moan leaves her mouth.

She closes her eyes, stretching against the pillows, as he begins a leisurely exploration of her body. He's sinfully good at knowing exactly what she wants and how she likes it as he swirls his tongue along the underside of her breast. When he starts to kiss his way down her stomach, slow and unhurried, her hips surge up to meet him. Damon is busy with her lacy panties. He's always been exceptionally good at ridding her of her clothes. They seem to fall off without much prompting whenever he looks at her the right way. Still, he takes his time, tugging them down inch by agonizing inch while watching her the entire time, his lips curving in a sly grin. He knows exactly what he's doing, pulling the lace down another half inch, and she laughs at his playfulness.

"You're just being a tease," she pouts.

Shifting up against the pillow, she kicks her underwear off herself, not caring where it falls and rises to her knees.

At the foot of the bed, Damon, still fully clothed eyes her with amusement. "I'm being a tease?"

Elena scoots over to him, pulling him upward, and begins to work on undoing his shirt buttons.

"Yes, you."

He cups her breast then, rubbing his thumb against her nipple so faintly that she can barely feel it. It's enough to remind her how good it will feel when he really touches her.

She rewards him by opening his pants and slipping her hand beneath his boxer briefs, closing it around him. Hot, hard and silky against her fingers, he throws his head back, eyes slipping shut as he groans.

"I like that."

She laughs, moving her palm over him a few times before pulling her hand away. He tries to protest but she maneuvers him so he lies back against the pillows and she can finish the work of undressing him. Damon smiles, sliding a hand under her hip while she tugs his pants off. Elena glances down at his lap, where his erection juts up, proud and bold as ever, and raises a knowing eyebrow. "I would say so."

He laughs, but shakes his head, reaching out to cup her cheek. "Well, yeah," he says. "But that's not what I meant. I meant, you... You make me happy. Knowing that I get to spend the rest of my life with you makes me happier than I ever could have imagined."

"Sweet talk will get you... everywhere," Elena winks, straddling his thighs, kissing him once more. She doesn't think she'll ever stop feeling the thrill, the unbelievable perfection of his mouth on hers. His lips trail down her cheek, over her jaw and throat until she's sighing breathlessly. He holds her firmly, and presses kisses across her chest and down her breasts. Elena's back arches, her head lolls back, and it's almost as if she's freefalling through the air, like there's nothing keeping her tethered to earth.

He eases her upright again, and she doesn't waste any time tasting the warm sweet skin of his neck and shoulders. There may be a bruise there tomorrow morning in the exact same shape as her greedy mouth. Damon's hand moves between her thighs to stroke her tender skin. Her hips move to his rhythm, slow and deep and soon she sees stars.

Elena wants to feel his weight on her, move to his pace and feel him pressing her into the mattress. She pulls him down, cradling him between her raised knees and it barely takes a heartbeat for him to slide inside of her pliant body. Her man is so well endowed, she has to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Damon doesn't fare as well - he lets out a quiet sound that sounds suspiciously like a whimper.

He starts moving slowly and deliberately. It feels amazing, so deep that she swears she can feel every inch of him burning inside her.

"Damon," she urges breathlessly. "Faster. Please."

She grabs at his hips to coax him, snapping whatever shred of self-control he's been clinging to, then he's driving in and out of her like his life depends on it. She moves with him, loving the feel of their bodies as they slide against each other.

Pleasure begins to rise from the tips of her curled toes and she forces herself to open her eyes so she can see him, look at his lovely face, and somehow he manages to open his at the same moment. Their gazes lock and she braces herself, clutching a fistful of sheets, and cries out, the ecstasy of it all almost painful in its intensity.

Damon holds himself still through the whole thing, trying to wait her out, but she tightens her muscles around him till he's practically keening against her shoulder, holding him close as he rides out the final waves.

He rolls off of her, flinging an arm over his face. It takes a moment for him to realize that they've been a little noisy in their extracurricular activities... With a twinkle in his eyes, he presses his index finger softly to her mouth to lovingly shush her. "We don't want to wake Willow."

"Speaking of her, we should get some sleep, we promised her we'd chop down a Christmas tree in the morning."

"I'm going to let the dogs out," he leans up on his elbow, and kisses her. One that's long and deep and curls her toes... again. When she sighs, he laughs and gets out of bed. After slipping on his bathrobe, he leaves the room with a promise to return for round two shortly. _Who needs sleep?_

* * *

When Damon wakes up, he reaches for her side of the bed, eyes flying open when he finds the sheets are cold. It takes him a moment but then he smells the delicious aroma of her cooking and relaxes immediately. It's the off season for smokejumpers, both are still stationed at Fort Wainwright near Fairbanks. Damon works there year around while Elena works as an EMT with the hospital's ambulance service during the winter months. He plans to fly to Montana to teach the smokejumper course again next spring, Elena will be going along to spend time with her grandparents. Kol, Rebekah, Ric, Brady and Will all still work with them. Matt and Rebekah married last summer as did Stefan and Lexi. Their group often gets together to have a few drinks and just enjoy each other's company. They're a family in all ways but blood.

Yawning, Damon gets up, slips on his boxers and tee shirt then trots downstairs to find his fiancé.

Elena's already up and making breakfast when Damon ambles into the kitchen, pressing a kiss to the back of her head. Reaching around her, he pulls a mug out of the cupboard, filling it with her piping hot coffee. Taking a sip, he groans in delight, she makes the best cup of joe that he's ever tasted.

"Willow up yet?" Damon asks, leaning back against the countertop.

"I woke her on the way down. Shiloh was snoring between her legs. She sure loves him."

"She's wanted her own dog for a long time. Of course she's crazy about the one her big brother gave her."

Elena leans forward for a quick kiss. Moments later Willow walks through the kitchen door, rubbing her eyes, Shiloh on her heels. Picking him up, she sits down on one of the kitchen chairs and drops her face on her forearm, still very sleepy.

"You better perk up if we're going to cut down your tree," Damon mentions, taking a sip, quirking an eyebrow when she looks up at him.

"Can we call mom?"

"Sure, eat your breakfast and after you get dressed, we'll try to call mom and dad."

"I wish they were home. Christmas is coming."

"I know Willow, they'll be back soon. Uncle Jasper had to have surgery."

"I hardly know him."

"Same," Damon agrees, rising to refill his cup. When he finishes, he puts it in the sink and jogs up the stairs to get dressed. Willow follows behind as soon as she finishes her orange juice. A little while later after letting Willow talk to their parents, the three of them bundle up and go outside. Damon puts his chainsaw in the back of the pickup while Elena and his sister crawl inside the cab.

Driving down the highway, Damon exits onto a gravel road and drives into the forest. Truthfully they could go in his backyard and cut down a tree but Elena wanted to make a day out of it. When the paved road ends, he parks the vehicle and they get out to breathe in the cool Alaskan air. The hills that lie friendly in the day - like the pillows of the land - are darkly ominous by night. The sky is of rolling clouds, a thousand greys from deep to pale. In the morning half-light the evergreens are blackish-green silhouettes and the snowy mountain peaks reaching towards the heavens are every child's Christmas dream.

Winter trees shiver in the bitter wind, their naked branches are adorned with snow. Clusters of twigs, gnarled and twisted, extend like the very hands of old man winter, ready to catch the soft falling flakes. Against the dark mossy trunk the brilliant white drifts rise in soft curves and fall again to the hidden ground. It will be some time before the trees awaken and when they do it will be a slow stirring, gradually growing unnoticed buds until finally the delicate papery leaves and blooms within begin to open.

As they walk farther into the heart of the forest, the trees stand as passive protectors of this peaceful place. The mid-morning sky is a brilliant bright baby blue. When Willow spots a majestic looking tree, must be twelve foot and perfectly shaped, they start to circle the hidden lake to get closer to it. Its surface has been hardened by the cold, unforgiving Alaskan weather. Hearing a rustling sound, Damon looks up and sees a moose, brushing its rack against a fallen tree. It stares at them for a few moments before lazily turning around and disappearing into the thick tree cover.

Damon and Elena love Alaska, both vowing to never leave. He sets the chainsaw down and looks up and over the tree line. The mountains soar up like they wish to challenge the sky itself, they dominate the horizon creating a landscape that any artist would want to paint.

When they finally reach the tree Willow saw, she squeals as she circles it, finding no bald spots at all. "See I told you it was _the_ tree."

"You did Willow, now we have to stand back so Damon can saw it down. We're all going to have to drag it to the pickup," Elena adds, pulling her a safe distance away.

Damon puts on his leather gloves and turns on the power. A whining sound soon deepens into a throaty grind as he puts the blade to the trunk and begins to cut the wood.

* * *

"There she is, Meadow," Willow screams at her best friend excitedly, running over to the smokejumper booth where Elena is talking with someone she doesn't recognize.

Hearing Willow's voice, she looks up and waves before turning her attention back to the man. When the guy walks away, a group of kids butt in front of her, pushing their way to Elena. She watches with rapt attention as she starts talking about parachuting.

Having just arrived at the Alaskan K9 Center for the Last Chance Christmas Bazaar on Badger Road in North pole, Damon mingles among the booths, stopping to chat with some acquaintances, including Ric's wife Jenna who has her own craft booth. Brady's girlfriend Caroline is sitting beside her, happily chattering with Genevieve, Marcel's wife. Raising his hand, he gives them a short wave then nods when he sees Elena and Willow standing in front of Fort Wainwright's smokejumpers booth.

Seeing him approach, Elena smiles and then resumes her conversation with the woman. Coming up behind Willow, he places his hands on her shoulders and when she looks up, he smiles at her. "Are you about ready to go home?"

"No, I want to stay with Meadow."

"We talked about this Willow. You promised if I let you come with Elena, that you wouldn't fuss when it was time to go home."

"But Damon?" she pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't but Damon me, you were supposed to help Elena clean out the barn. You didn't so now you have to pay the price."

"No, I don't want to go home."

"There'll be no arguments about it. We're done here. As soon as Elena finishes, she'll take you home."

"Fine!" she snaps. Before he can utter a retort, she runs off with her friend.

Sighing, Damon shakes his head and moves over to where Elena is standing. Kol and Mikael approach at the same time. "Hey guys," he greets his team members, shaking their hands.

"Where's Esther?"

"She's in here somewhere with Rebekah," Mikeal replies while Kol whispers something to Elena, obviously humorous judging by the peel of laughter that leaves her mouth.

"Is Matt here too?"

"No, he's tending bar today. Rebekah promised to bring him some elk jerky."

"Good stuff," Damon unconsciously licks his lips.

"You want to take a turn with me Mikael? I'm here to relieve Elena."

"Sure, Kol can help too."

"Say what?"

"You guys are going to help me out here so Elena can take Willow home. It'll be dark soon."

"Sure buddy, where is your sister?" Kol asks, switching places with Elena when a group of people approach.

"Um... she's," he starts to say when he notices her. Pointing her out, Damon gives Elena a kiss goodbye and watches till she and Willow walk out of the building.

* * *

Walking into the house, Elena flips on the light switch. This time of year, they have very few hours of daylight, today only about 4. Willow trudges in behind her, still wearing a grumpy face. Their three dogs are barking like crazy, calming down only when they see it's a friendly face.

"How long are you going to be mad?"

"I wanted to stay with Meadow. Why couldn't Damon bring me home?"

"Because you made him a promise, Willow."

"So... that was before Meadow asked me to stay the night."

"You can stay with her another night after your parents get home," Elena tells her, picking up the Rhodonite pendant that's hanging from her neck, the one Damon bought her.

"Willow, if you're going to be so crabby, I think you should go to your room."

Without saying anything, she picks Shiloh up and stomps up the stairs, slamming the door shut when she reaches her room. Frustrated, Elena shakes her head and after taking her coat off, starts a pot of coffee.

* * *

Still angry at her brother and Elena, Willow tiptoes down the staircase a little while later. As quietly as she can, she looks for Elena, finding her asleep in the recliner with her feet up and a Christmas movie playing on TV.

A smirk forms on her face and she puts her boots, coat, scarf, hat and mittens on. After leashing Shiloh and grabbing a flashlight, she carefully slips through the front door and into the darkness. Tired of being bossed around and determined to go to Meadow's house, she runs behind her dog, the two of them getting farther and farther into the Alaskan forest.

The dog finally slows down when they reach the crest of a hill. Turning around, she can no longer see the lights from Damon's windows in the distance. Surveying her surroundings, she shivers a little in fear. Spooky doesn't cover it, eerie is a better word. She knows the path to Meadow's house, they always run this way cause it's faster but in the darkness, she can't find it. Everywhere she looks it's the same, pitch black with only a smattering of moonlight.

Suddenly Shiloh starts to bark and tug at his leash. Willow tries to hold tight but he pulls free and starts running away, leaving her all alone. "No Shiloh, come back," she screams repeatedly and starts to run after him. In the darkness of the forest, it doesn't take long for her to lose sight of the dog.

A paralyzing fear spreads through her body like an icy liquid metal. Clenching her fists, she spins around, not knowing which way to turn to get back to Damon's or to find Shiloh. She bites down on her lip till the taste of blood fills her mouth. Slowly her brain picks up her feet in an unbalanced gait, carelessly dropping like lead weights with each harrowing step. Her heart is throbbing as she stumbles in the blanket of snow. The sky is hidden above the canopy of the trees, with only one sound to be heard; the sound of her own pulse throbbing in her ears. A narrow stream of moon light illuminates little areas of ground as she starts to scream, praying that her brother will somehow miraculously hear her voice.

With only the starlight and waxing moon for light, the blackness is almost complete. The woods are a tangle of roots on which to trip, a maze of paths to become lost within; even with her flashlight it's impossible to know which way will lead her back to the safety of Damon's house. The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end when she hears the mournful howling of some creature. Fear bubbles up even stronger and she runs again.

When she comes upon an outcropping of rocks, she sits down and starts to shine her flashlight over it. By some miracle, she sees what looks like an opening but what if a bear is using it to hibernate? Sucking on her damaged lip, she doesn't know what to do until the wind begins to pick up and begins to blow around the light dusting of snow they got yesterday around. Climbing up the rock and inside, she crouches in the shadows. The evening is cold, her blood is icy and her muscles tense. She has no idea what time it is anymore, each second is an eternity. Stark terror creeps over her like a spider crawling on her bare skin. All she can do is pray that Damon or Elena will find her soon.

Her legs begin to cramp from crouching too long but she dares not move even to ease the pain as she cradles the flashlight in her lap. She didn't mean for this to happen. Feeling another cold blast of air, she reluctantly gets up to move farther back into the cave. Rock falls away beneath her feet and she knows she's on a ledge otherwise she'd be falling. Adrenaline is coursing through her unchecked, urging her to do something, anything. Shining her light again, she breathes a slight bit easier when she sees a solid piece of rock.

Small, loose stones litter the floor causing her to trip as she moves towards a more safe place to rest. The beam of her light is enveloped and lost in the blackness, Willow has to move around by following the damp wall of the cave with her hands. Once she's safe on the smooth piece of rock, she curls up in a ball and starts to cry...

* * *

Feeling Turk, one of their two huskies press his cold nose to her cheek, Elena startles awake. Adjusting the recliner upright, she pets the dog and then glances at her watch. She's been dozing for about an hour and a half.

Sensing how quiet the house is, Elena wonders if maybe Willow dozed off too. As soon as she stands up, she stretches her limbs and then jogs up the stairs. First she peeks in her room and finds it empty, then she searches the rest of the house. Unease begins to burn in her belly as she searches the house. Throwing her coat on, she goes into the yard and calls for the girl, looking inside the barn and then the garage. Finding the girl nowhere, fear begins to poke at her insides, her limbs are tingling as she starts screaming Willow's name.

Her heart is in her throat as she heads back to the house to put some warmer clothes on. Just as she reaches the front door, she hears barking. Turning around, her heart starts slamming in her chest when Shiloh runs to her feet, his leash trailing behind him.

"Oh God, Willow, where are you?" she blurts out to no one but the wind. Trying to stem her burgeoning panic, she opens the door, letting the dog in first and follows behind. She looks all over for her cellphone knowing she has to call Damon.

One.

Two.

Three rings before he finally picks up.

"Damon?" she croaks, unable to contain her tears.

From just her voice Damon goes straight into panic mode himself. _"Elena, what's wrong? Talk to me sweetheart."_

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I told her to go to her room. I was supposed to watch her." '

 _"Elena, what's happened?"_ he tries to mask the fear that's brewing inside at the sound of her voice.

"It's Willow, she's gone."

* * *

Elena's pacing back and forth, waiting for Damon to arrive. Stepping outside, she wraps her arms around her shaking body. "Willow where are you? Willow?" The inky darkness engulfs the frail light, she shivers and her eyes darting all around her. Tears fall and nearly freeze on her face so she goes back inside. Her stomach shifts uneasily and she notices that the hands she's hugging herself with are pinching into her skin. When she releases them, she can't figure out what to do so instead, she knots them together as if in need of a constant touch, something to do while she waits for help to come.

Finally she hears the sound of engines running and she runs outside and into Damon's arms just as he's stepping out of truck. He didn't come alone, Stefan pulls up followed by Mikael, Kol, Ric and Marcel. They're all armed with flashlights. She meets Damon's eyes and he hugs her close, kissing the top of her head.

"I thought maybe she was trying to go to Meadow's the back way but when I called, she wasn't there. Hazel said she'd give me a ring if she shows up."

"That's good, but let's get you inside." He leads her in the house followed by their friends. He grabs a fleece throw, wraps it over her shoulders and then adds some logs to the fireplace. "You stay here in case she makes it back on her own. If you're able to, make some hot soup or something so we can feed the guys when we return." When he sees her nod, he grabs his big parka, slips it on and runs to garage to grab a lantern for himself and for Stefan. After leashing Duke, Turk and Shiloh, the men head out into the darkness.

Kol and Marcel take Duke and go off one direction, Mikael and Ric go in another with their spotter's bloodhound, Trapper. Damon and Stefan split up too, each taking a different path. Damon is terrified but he has to keep his wits about him. He only hopes when he calls their parents that he can report that she's safe and sound. At nightfall what little heat the daylight offers evaporates along with the sunrays. He knows her biggest threat is hypothermia, they simply have to find her soon. Stooping down, he pulls her gloves out of his pocket, the ones she shoved in there the last time he wore it. Huskies aren't known for their tracking abilities but he can only hope for a miracle. Stefan has Turk, while Damon has Shiloh.

In his mind, he runs through a list of places as he makes his way through the trees. Like Elena, he suspects she was on her way to Meadow's house. He shines his lantern to try to get some sense of where he's at. _Where are you?_

Fear sits on him like a pillow over his mouth and nose. Enough air gets through, allowing him to breathe but it's crippling all the same. In his mind, he's running through the places that she could be, checking off the spots he's already searched. As he gazes in the darkness, seeing only what his lantern illuminates, he feels sick in the pit of his stomach. She hasn't been gone long but with the plummeting temperatures, he doesn't know how she'll survive the harsh realities of an Alaskan winter. _The thoughts plague his mind, playing over and over again like a movie reel, amplifying his terror with each frantic beat of his heart._

Frustrated and scared, he yells aloud, "Willow? Willow, where are you?" When Shiloh takes off towards a natural stone fortress, he runs with him, never letting go of his leash. Climbing up them, Damon shines the beam of his lantern ahead and a cave comes into view, the entrance is so small he almost misses it. The cave is situated in the muddy brown rock of the cliff, the stone guarding the entrance jagged and uneven.

Damon sets the lantern down and crouches low enough to get through. Inside the beam of light is enveloped and lost in the blackness. The only sound that meets his straining ears are his own echoing footsteps. He reaches his hand to feel his way, almost stumbling on some loose stones, he's shocked by what he's seeing, crystals shimmering when his light bounces off them and stalactites. The cave's tiny entrance masks what lies beneath it. _A winter palace._

Shiloh starts to bark and tug at his leash, pulling Damon with him as he sprints forward. Suddenly he sees her, curled up and deathly quiet. Shiloh's pressing his nose against her face but she doesn't respond.

"Oh God, Willow," he runs forward, dropping to his knees beside her, only taking a breath when he feels a pulse. Knowing he needs to get her to the hospital, he picks her up but with the precariousness of the cave floor, he has to be careful. With Willow in his arms and Shiloh ahead of him, he shines the flashlight with his free hand and moves as quickly as the terrain allows. As soon as they get through the small opening, he runs as fast as his legs will carry him to get help for his sister.

* * *

After thanking all of their friends for helping with the search, Damon shakes all their hands and then returns to the ED with a cup of coffee for both himself and Elena. Plopping down in the chair next to her, he hands one to her. "Cheers," he sighs and takes a long swallow.

Suddenly Willow opens her mouth to speak the words came out fitfully, the sounds half swallowed by a sobbing noise. She is crying almost too hard to make any sense. Damon's face turns from serious to understanding, then takes her hand, squeezing it lovingly.

Standing up, he brushes a messy strand of hair off of her forehead. "You're okay, Willow. Everything's okay."

"I'm sorry Damon," she starts and lowers her eyes when she sees Elena's puffy ones. "I'm sorry Elena."

"Don't ever do anything like that _ever_ again, we were all scared out of our minds."

"I second that," Stefan adds, opening the curtain and stepping inside her ER room where's she's being treated for hypothermia. "Wait till mom and dad find out..."

"Do you have to tell them?"

"Sorry, Willow but yes, something this serious, I can't keep a secret."

"I want to go home."

Damon's about to open his mouth when Dr. Laughlin appears, the words dying on his lips.

"How is she?" Elena asks, beating Damon to the words.

"She'll be fine. I want to keep her for a little while yet. Sometimes with hypothermia, the heart can have rhythm abnormalities. Once I feel she's safe to go home, you can be on your way."

"Thank you so much for you help." Damon shakes her hand.

"You're very welcome. I'll be back to see her again a little later." She nods and backs out of the enclosure.

"You are in so much trouble little girl..."

She pouts and his heart melts. "Is Shiloh okay?"

Shaking his head, he ruffles her hair and laughs. "He's fine."

With the adrenaline finally waning, Damon collapses into the chair behind him and lets his eyes drift closed, snapping them open when he feels a little hand squeezing his.

* * *

"Okay Willow, up you go," Damon remarks, lifting her so she can put the star on the top. After she hangs the last ornament, Elena plugs it in, their huge evergreen tree shimmers with multi-colored lights, pretty ornaments and strands of tinsel.

"It's so pretty."

Damon nods, pulling his little sister in for a hug. He can't imagine his life without her in it.

"Can we put presents under it?"

"I don't know Willow, I think it's entirely possible that you earned yourself a stocking full of coal with your little adventure..."

"Uh uh."

Laughing at her pout, Damon catches her off guard, throws her over his shoulder and then follows Elena to the kitchen for some of her hot soup.

She was released from the hospital after a few hours. Full of piss and vinegar as always, she insisted they decorate their Christmas tree. After they finish eating, Willow curls up in front of the fire place, quickly dozing off. Damon covers her up with a warm blanket and then calls his dad to let him know what happened. They'll be home in a couple of days, their return flight was canceled due to a snow storm.

After clicking off the phone, he and Elena cuddle together on the couch while listening to Christmas music, soon drifting off to sleep themselves.

With their humans all snoring, their dogs make themselves comfortable surrounding Willow and soon their eyelids close too...

* * *

Standing in the terminal, Damon, Elena, Willow and their parents wait their turn to board the Christmas train. It's cold outside, they're all bundled up with hats, scarves and mittens. Their cheeks are pink just from walking the short distance from his parents Expedition to the station.

"I can't wait," Willow claps when they hear the raucous metal shriek that heralds its arrival. Seeing the old narrow gauge train lumbering loudly down the track, prettied up for the Christmas season, her eyes widen and brim with excitement.

Holding Elena's hand, Damon leans forward to give her a kiss and then they follow Willow and their parents, climbing the three steps onto the train. It's decorated inside and out with lights and Christmas carols are playing over the speaker system. People dressed like elves show them to their seats. The magic continues to unfold, they're served hot chocolate and warm cookies as the train glides over snowy tracks on its way to the North Pole.

"Mommy, it's Santa," Willow squeaks, slapping at her arm till she looks up. The jolly old man is making his way through their train car, greeting everyone and asking the little children what they want for Christmas. Willow tells him she wants new ice skates, a pretty baby doll and the rest she rattles off so fast that Elena laughs, barely able to comprehend what she's saying. Santa nods along like he understands every word.

Damon looks around, the holiday train has everything, including a full-size ornately decorated Christmas tree. They have activities including coloring, kids singing carols and a there's even a magician. Willow's having the time of her life. They bought the tickets for his sister's eighth birthday in November.

When their day is over, they take a cab to their motel. After having a late supper they retire to their separate rooms. It's the 23rd and tomorrow morning, they'll all fly back to Fairbanks for their family Christmas celebration. Elena's watching a Hallmark Christmas movie when Damon steps out of the shower. He walks over to the sliding glass doors and pulls back the curtain. Moonbeams, soft and silvery emanate from a divine aurora of holiday magic.

Approaching the bedside, Damon flicks the channels till he finds some Christmas music and then tosses the remote on the bed. Taking her hand, he holds her robe for her to slide into and then leads her outside and into the cold night air. Taking her in his arms, they dance under the moonlight to the soft strains of "The First Noel."

The music spins around them lifting away gravity. She steps on his feet countless times and still he smiles brightly as the heels of their slippers click over the metal of the deck floor. Suddenly time stops when Damon cradles her face, his touch radiating love and affection. His hand rests below her ear and his thumb strokes her cheek the way he knows she likes it. Elena pulls him so close that she can feel the beating of his heart against her chest. When he kisses her, the world falls away. It feels like she is his everything as he is hers. His mouth moves with hers, their breaths mingle and their tongues dance languidly as they continue to sway slowly in the cold Alaskan air.

"Tell me this isn't a dream."

Elena looks into his eyes, cupping his jaw in her hands. "It's not, we're real."

"I'm so incredibly happy," he whispers fiercely, pressing his lips against her hair before turning her in his arms to look up at the sky across the deep ebony feathers of night. Everywhere they look, Christmas lights twinkle and dance. Stars wink at them from the endless arch beyond the moon's corona. In places they are birthstone-blue and beautiful, all a-glitter in their heavenly finery. The ones furthest away, almost outside the span of human comprehension flash like pinpricks in a veil of darkness. They have a faint, silver tint and they look like glittering sparks from angel fire. Suddenly one shoots across the sky, tiny shivers creating a blip on the cold night sky.

"Did you make a wish?"

"I did make a wish." Damon confirms, caressing her cheek with his thumb, his eyes sparkling like storm clouds in the moment before lightning strikes.

Elena wraps her arms around his neck. And then she gives him a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that an unexpected warmth rushes through him. Raising up on her tiptoes, she presses a soft kiss to one corner of his mouth and then the other.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas," Damon croons playfully, his lips against her ear as they slowly sway together.

And Elena's laughter fills the night air.

The End...

* * *

 _Smokejumpers are specialized fire-fighters who fly to and parachute into the fire to do battle with fire and flame. Eva and I have discussed a possible sequel and perhaps we can get to it in 2019?_

 _Thank you all for opening the story, for everything you do for Eva and me. You're without equal in the world of fandoms._

 _Story title from the song by Trans-Siberian Orchestra. They along with Manheim Steamroller are favorites._

 _Have a safe and beautiful day and a fantastic weekend. Thank you all again. We'll see you next week with updates._


End file.
